Cinderella(ReixMiku)
by dani11927
Summary: Miku esta sufriendo el maltrato de su familia. ¿Sera capaz de salir de su jaula y vivir la vida junto a su amor? ReixMiku Oneshot. Disfruta de esta parodia del clasico cuento Disney "La Cenicienta"(Pongo en personajes solo a Miku porque han borrado a Rei)


Antes que nada, debo decir que este Oneshot se lo dedico a una chica especial que siempre me amó y que ahora estamos juntos desde una noche fantastica(Obviamente a mi novia)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cinderella MikuxRei

\- Mira lady Meiko, hice un vestido con la base del vestido de noche de mi madre. - dijo Miku ilusionada.

\- Oh... Muy bien... Pero tienes aun tareas pendientes. - dijo Meiko.

\- Los acabe todos. - dijo Miku.

\- ¿Fregaste los platos? - Miku asintio - ¿Fregaste el suelo? - Miku asintio. - Que pena, creo que te queda una mancha. - dijo Meiko tirando un jarrón al suelo.

\- ¡Esas perlas son mias! - exclamo Rin.

-Ese colgante de bananas me pertenece - dijo Len. Rapidamente, ambos hermanos destrozaron el vestido.

\- Que pena querida, no tienes vestido. Diviertete esta noche. Vamos, Tako Luka. - llamo Meiko a su mascota y salieron todos dirección al baile.

Miku lloraba sin descanso aquella noche, frente a su casa, pero para alegrarla llegó su hada madrina... en un coche verde.

\- ¿Miku? - llamó una chica peliverde a la triste Miku. Esta se bajó del coche y fue a consolar a su amiga.

\- Oh Gumi, es terrible. Mi madrastra Meiko y mis hermanastros Rin y Len me han destrozado el vestido que iba a llevar al baile de fin de curso de la academia. ¿Que voy a hacer? - preguntó Miku desolada.

\- Tranquila, vere si tengo algo en el maletero. - dijo Gumi acercandose al coche.

-¿Como que en el maletero? - preguntó Miku desconcertada.

\- Aja. Llevo 3 vestidos y 3 pares de zapatos para emergencias y esto... - dijo Gumi con una pausa para coger un vestido. - ...es una emergencia. - dijo Gumi mostrando un lujoso vestido verde que venia a juego con unos zapatitos de cristal verde.

\- Oh Gumi, tu y tu verde me habeis salvado pero... ¿Y si me descubren mis hermanstros y mi madrastra? Ellos tambien fueron al baile. - preguntó Miku.

\- Sencillo, recogete el pelo y ponte un moño, te dejaré unas lentillas verdes. - dijo Gumi sacando una caja de lentillas.

\- Gracias Gumi. - agradeció Miku.

\- Ven en mi coche, yo te llevo. - dijo Gumi abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Ya en la academia, Gumi y Miku bajaron del coche acompañadas de unos amigos.

\- Que caballerosos. Creia que solo hacias esto con las mas lindas. - dijo Gumi sarcastica.

\- Ey, nosotros no somo tan ligones. Solo queremos acompañaros. - dijo Nero.

\- Pues claro. - afirmó Rei. Al entrar todo se volvió mas animado. Habia ponche, gente bailando... y como no, los "adranastros"(abreviatura de madrastra y hermanastros) tambien estaban ahi. Ya casi era la hora de elegir al rey y a la reina del baile.

\- Segun los votos - decia el presentador - el rey del baile de este año es... ¡Kagene Rei! - todos aplaudieron y Len subio al escenario. - todo rey necesita una reina. La reina del baile de este año es... ¡Hatsune Sakine Kagamine Miku! - Los "adranastros" se sobresaltaron al ver a una chica subir al escenario, aunque no la reconocian a simple vista.

\- ¿Sera ella? ¡No la veo igual que siempre! - dijo Rin.

\- No puede ser... - dijo Len. - ¡Pero si rompimos su vestido!

\- Volvamos a casa, chicos. - dijo Meiko con mirada asesina.

\- Ahora empezara el baile entre la reina y el rey. - dijo el presentador mientras pedia que pusieran una cancion lenta.

\- Es nuestro momento. - dijo Rei mirando a los ojos de su reina.

\- Si... - dijo Miku.

\- Miku, hace mucho que queria decirte algo... - tartamudeo Rei.

\- Dime... - Miku fue interrumpida por las campanadas de las doce, busco con la mirada a su familia y no la veia. Tenia que irse ya. - Perdona, debo irme. ¡Lo siento!

-Miku, ¡espera! - exclamo Gumi corriendo tras ella. Un zapatito verde cayo por la escalera. - ¡Mis 400 yenes tirados a la basura! - Subieron al coche y regresaron a casa. Miku le devolvio el vestido, volvio a ponerse el vestido andrajoso y entró por la parte de atras de casa.

\- ¿Como tan pronto vienes a casa? - dijo Meiko sentada en el salon.

\- Pero, Meiko, yo... - intento explicarse Miku.

\- Tenias tareas que hacer y aun asi... ¡Las incumpliste! - gritó Meiko.

\- Yo... - fue iterrumpida por Meiko.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡No volveras a salir de esta casa! ¡Vuelve a tu habitacion y no salgas hasta mañana para el desayuno! - gritaba sin cesar Meiko.

\- ¡Si señora! - exclamo Miku subiendo al desvan. Alli, lloro sin ningun tipo de consuelo. Mientras Gumi explica lo ocurrido a Rei, y este decide rescatar a Miku. A la mañana siguiente, la policia llamo a la puerta de la casa.

-¿Algun problema, agente? - pregunto Meiko con mucha tranquilidad.

\- Se han quejado de que usted maltrata a uno de sus hijos, "hijastra" para ser exacto. - dijo el policia.

\- ¿Como? Lo siento, pero mis dos hijos salieron de mi seno como hijos biologicos, no tengo hijastra. - dijo Meiko.

\- Segun unas fuentes, esa "hijastra" reside aqui como sirvienta y ademas duerme en un polvoriento desvan. ¿Le importa si echamos un vistazo? - pregunto el policia.

\- Por supuesto, pasen. - dijo Meiko.

\- ¿puede llamar a su hija? Su primera hija, para que se pruebe la prueba A. - preguntó el policia

\- Por supuesto. ¡Rilliane Kagamine Sakine! - llamo Meiko.

\- Madre, ¡llamame Rin! - Rin intento ponerse el zapatito pero no le encajo.

-Que lastima, ¿no? Bueno, pues adios. - insistio Meiko.

\- Antes quiero ir al desvan. - dijo el policia subiendo las escaleras.

\- Pongase aqui, al lado de la ventana. - dijo Meiko. - Mikaella, dile al señor que no te valdra aunque te lo pruebes... - dijo entre dientes. Cuando el policia fue a probarle el zapatito, Meiko fingio tropezar y tiro el zapatito por la ventana.

\- ¡Señora por favor! - exclamo el policia.

\- Tranquilo, tengo el otro zapato. - dijo Miku serena y tranquila.

\- ¿¡Que!? - exclamo Meiko. El zapato encajaba y Meiko junto a sus hijos fueron arrestados. Miku se quedo a vivir en su casa ya que tenia edad suficiente como para vivir sola.

\- ¡Rei! ¡Me has salvado! - exclamo Miku al ver a Rei en la puerta.

\- Miku. He de decirte que... te amo. - confeso Rei.

\- Rei... Yo, tambien te amo. - dijo Miku y se fundieron en un tierno beso. 


End file.
